Casper the friendly ghost
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Bella looks into a mirror on Halloween to see her future. MA AU; 2nd prize winner in the JBNP Howling Halloween one shot competition 2011


**Casper the friendly ghost. **

**My entry for the JBNP a Howling Halloween 2011 One Shot Contest. ****It got second prize out of 22 entries.**

**jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com/group/jbnp-s-a-howling-halloween-one-shot-contest**

**Rating: MA**

**Pairing: Bella/Embry**

_Disclaimer: the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their gods._

**AN: remember children, safe sex always!**

* * *

><p><strong>Casper the friendly ghost.<strong>

Bella Swan had survived the departure of the Cullens from Forks. But she was not sure she was going to survive this Halloween. The wolf pack played tricks on each other that were bad enough normally, but at this time of the year they got into the 'life threatening for normal people' category. An ability to heal almost anything was essential.

They thumped each other with massive branches, tossed each other from cliffs and actually made each other bleed on a regular basis; Halloween was a whole new ball game.

Halloween was scary all right.

Sue Clearwater had tried to go traditional this year. She had banned the pack from playing any of the games while small children were around. No one argued with Sue Clearwater. She held the pack off until later at night when the smaller children had gone to their beds. Or not, Bella doubted any of them could sleep, dosed up on too much excitement and too much sugar.

Bobbing for apples went well until Paul nearly drowned Seth. The hayride too was great fun until Jared broke his arm. They had all found eating the syrup covered hanging donuts tied from strings too easy as well. You had to eat them with your hands held behind your back. Bella had actually tried to compete in that one; she had lost but ended up with syrup all over her face as she pushed at it and it bounced back and hit her in the face. Quil had beaten her by just opening his huge maw and swallowing the thing whole. She wanted to make some witty crack about the size of his mouth but hers was too full of extra sticky donut.

She was thinking about traditions and older things when she went off to Jake's place to clean her face and change her shirt. It had syrup on it. She was staying overnight in Rachel and Rebecca's old room.

She pulled a white handkerchief from her pocket and was going to spit on it and clean her face but realised she would probably need to wash it in the bathroom. She threw the hankie on the side table. She stood looking at herself in the mirror. She thought about how much she had changed in the last year.

She was feeling a little maudlin and had a pang for the Cullens. They literally remembered these old traditions. She had asked Alice about it once. She had told her about a few old ideas; they mostly seemed to be about seeing your future spouse. One, you were supposed to peel an apple in a nice long piece and then toss the peel over your shoulder. It was supposed to fall into the shape of the first letter of your lover's name.

She chuckled. With her luck it would look like a 'J'. Jake would be overjoyed. She had been ducking his advances. She felt bad about it, but even with Edward gone, Jake was still just her best friend. No matter how badly he wished to be more.

Alice had also told her that it was said that an unmarried woman could see their future spouse. If they sat in a darkened room and gazed into a mirror on Halloween night, the face of their future husband would appear in the mirror. But if they were destined to die before marriage, a skull would appear.

Bella had argued that it was silly and Alice had assured her that they still did it up until the early twentieth century. Trust Alice to remember all the stories that concerned divination or fortune telling. She always did love to see what was coming up.

She stood in the twin's old room and she thought about it. It was almost midnight. She thought you were supposed to do it at midnight. She turned the light off and waited for her eyes to adjust. She stood in front of the spotty mirror on the girl's old wardrobe and she peered into the darkness.

She stood there for ages staring into the murk. No skull. That was good, right? And then a face did appear. She gasped.

"Fuck! Sorry Bella."

"Embry," she squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Embry asked.

"What are YOU doing here?" she retorted. "This is my bedroom …well, at least for tonight…"

"Really? Sorry." He just stood there looking at her.

She felt flustered that he had seen her staring into the mirror. It was Embry; he wasn't going to have missed that.

"So…" he started. "What _were_ you doing?"

"Nothing," she blustered.

"Uh huh."

She flicked the table lamp on; she didn't want to be in the dark with him for some reason. He was dressed in the usual wolf pack attire of cut offs and not much else.

He blinked at the sudden light change; super sensitive wolf eyes.

"Sorry," she apologised. "For the light."

"S'ok. And you didn't answer my question."

She lifted her chin. "I don't have to answer your questions…"

"Staring at yourself in the mirror… it's not like you, Bella. You're the least narcissistic person I know."

"Pfft." Wait a second, was that a compliment?

He chuckled. "A mirror… on Halloween?"

Dammit. Did he know? Or was he just fishing? She chose not to answer him.

He took a step closer to her. "So what did you see?" he asked in a hushed voice.

She shrugged. Dammit. He did know.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I-I…" She liked Embry. She could always talk to Embry. "I…" She sighed. "I miss the Cullens." It sounded like an awful confession; telling a shifter wolf whose whole reason d'êtres was to kill vampires, that she missed her vampire friends.

"They tried to be your friends…" he suggested.

She just nodded.

He took another step closer. "And they wanted you to be more… I mean, they wanted you to join… them."

He hadn't said 'turn you into a blood sucker'; that was nice of him. "They wanted me to be part of their family… a family, Embry." The whole Halloween celebration was getting to her; a day for families and children.

"I know…"

He would. He didn't have a family. He was an only child like her. He didn't even know who his father was.

He was standing in front of her now and he touched her gently on the upper arm. "It would have been… an odd kind of family though," he suggested.

She snorted. "Yeah…" she admitted. "I suppose so." She thought of Alice. "Look at Alice…"

"Freaky girl…"

"With that whole tiny pixie thing and being able to see the future… it's a wonder she was sane at all…"

Embry chuckled.

"Yes, I guess she probably wasn't sane; not by today's standards."

Embry tilted his head. He sniffed suddenly. He looked at her.

"Why do you smell like pancakes?"

"Syrup… I went up against Quil in an eating contest."

Embry guffawed.

"Yes, okay… I was overly ambitious."

"Eating… against Quil?" He just shook his head.

There was silence for a minute.

Bella broke it, she felt uncomfortable suddenly. He was still standing very close to her. It was making her heart beat faster and she wasn't sure why. "So what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding."

"Games got too serious?"

"Yes, when Paul starts spouting 'this shit just got real' I run."

She giggled. "He's pretty scary."

"I didn't think you'd noticed him."

"I notice… I'm just not…" She shrugged. Paul was hard to miss, but she didn't see him as attractive. Something about him made her uneasy. "He makes me feel nervous." Holy Crow, what was wrong with her mouth tonight?

"Nervous?" He sniffed at her again. "You don't smell nervous now. You smell really good."

She waved her hand uneasily. "Syrup," she blustered. "That's the syrup."

"I don't think so… but I could clean that up for you," Embry offered, in voice that suddenly sounded low and sultry.

She made a nervous squeak noise. He didn't mean what she thought he meant… did he? God, she kind of hoped he _did_ mean that.

"Bella?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but she didn't stop him either.

"God, you smell amazing." He pushed his face in close to her and inhaled deeply; his face passing just above her skin. She could feel the heat of his passage.

"E-Embry," she breathed.

"May I?"

So typical of him to ask. "What?" she checked. "May you what?"

"I want to lick you… can I lick you Bella?"

She shivered. "Y-yes."

He breathed onto her skin. His heated tongue pressed against the side of her face and travelled up. He had folded himself down to reach her face. He was holding her still with his hands wrapped around the top of her arms. She stood, breathing rapidly and unmoving as his tongue made a second pass, up her face. It felt rough and wet and she shivered again. He travelled across her face and under her lip.

He licked across her bottom lip. She gasped. She had typically, done some research on real wolves when Jake had admitted to her that the tribal shifters were real. Licking a lip was a wolf kiss.

Embry was kissing her wolf style.

He pulled his head back.

"What were you looking for in the mirror, Bella?" he asked again.

"My future," she finally answered him. "Alice said I could see my future."

"And what did you see in the mirror, Bella?"

"You Embry. I saw you." She almost whispered it.

"Yes… you did."

He licked her lip again and she opened her mouth. His hot tongue plunged inside. He groaned and abruptly pulled her body up hard against him. He kissed her. He really kissed her.

She didn't react for a beat. And then she went wild. She tore her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around his body. Reaching as far up his back as she could. She could feel the muscles shift under his skin as she dragged her fingertips across his flesh. He shifted his head and kissed her harder. His arms wrapped around her.

He dropped his legs down a little and hoisted her up against him, so that he stood upright now. She wound her legs around him. She shifted her arms and grabbed him around the neck. Embry kind of stumbled where he stood. They fell a little and her back hit the mirror she had been staring into minutes earlier. His groin pushed into her and they both groaned.

"Please Bella… please Bella," he begged, as he thrust himself against her.

"Yes Embry… yes." She couldn't believe how good it felt and she wanted more… she wanted everything.

He turned them again and this time they fell onto the bed together. They were frenzied. Still kissing and eating at each other's mouths. They were both trying to get her clothes off.

"Just tear it off," she gasped out.

Embry blinked at her but then took her at her word. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled. She felt it pull at the back of her neck, lifting her slightly before the fabric gave way and she was exposed. His mouth lowered to her chest and he bit her bra in half; pushing the cups aside with his jaw. She arched into him as his heated mouth closed around her aching breast.

"Oh god … oh god… oh god." She clutched at his shoulders. He lifted his lower body off her, still attached at the breast and he fumbled at her jeans. She reached down to help him. She undid them and he reached inside, shoving his hand in and pushing them down. She wriggled and tried to help.

"Help me…" she begged.

He released her breast, almost stood up on the bed and grabbed the hem of her jeans, one in each hand; lifting her legs straight up. He hauled them off her and she fell back down onto the mattress. He threw them away somewhere into the room. She looked up at him; he looked like a god. His eyes were drawn to where her panties had half come off; clinging to her hip and one thigh.

He dropped back to his knees and slid his big warm hands under her butt cheeks. He lifted her up to his face. He nuzzled at her and he kissed her all around the elastic edge of her panties. Then he pressed his face into her centre and he blew out.

She moaned. She felt his lips nibbling at her and then there was another tearing sound. His head lifted. She looked at him. The remains of her panties were hanging from his mouth. She felt a gush of wetness at her centre.

He sniffed. He locked eyes with her and he inhaled deeply.

She stared back at him. She was naked and completely exposed. And she wasn't nervous at all. Just excited. And more excited that he knew it.

She could hear herself breathing. She opened her mouth a little and tried to breathe without making that panting noise. She licked her lips.

He blinked. He opened his mouth and dropped the panties.

"Naked," she breathed.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Want to see you naked."

He smiled at her. He rose to his feet again, towering over her and bumping at the ceiling. He slid his cut offs down and his hard member jutted out suddenly. She actually struggled for breath.

She was suddenly so wet she squirmed uncomfortably. She clutched at the sheets on either side of her body.

He looked down at her and then he suddenly dropped, so that his whole body lay over hers. He caught himself; almost doing a push up over her. It took her breath away.

His lips hung over hers. He dropped himself that last inch and the entirety of his hot hard body pressed against hers as his lips did.

She groaned into his mouth. She grabbed at him. She wanted him closer. As close as he could get. No… closer. She wanted him inside her.

His ass felt amazing as her hands stroked down it; pulling him against her.

"Inside," she muttered.

"Oh yes," he agreed. He lifted up from her and pushed his knee at the inside of her thigh. She opened her legs eagerly for him. She looked down between their bodies. "You're sure?" he checked.

Bless him. "As sure as I have been of anything in my life."

He nodded. He pushed at her. She was still a virgin and she tried hard not to tense her whole body up. She inhaled and forced herself to relax. He pushed again and then something within her released and he slid in.

He held himself up on his arms above her. He was all she could see. They stared at each other. "Hold onto me Bella."

"Always," she answered.

He smiled at her and he shoved. It made her eyes close and her head throw back. "Ugh," she grunted. She clung to him. Her arms locked behind his neck.

He pushed in a little more and she wanted to writhe. She shifted her pelvis and he groaned. He lifted his hips and pulled back out of her. She could feel every inch of him slide out.

"Bella," he said and he thrust into her.

"Oh Embry… oh… oh."

"Bella," he repeated as he thrust into her again. He said her name each time he thrust into her. She held onto him and she wanted to kiss him, but he was too tall. Every thrust filled her up a little more. It was as if her cup was full and at any second, one more drop would spill it all. And then it happened.

She overflowed; she gasped and tried to breathe. He was still watching her. Her arms unlocked from around his neck. She tried to reach around his body to hold him into her, but then her hands slid lower and she clutched at his ass cheeks. She arched under him and tried to hold him into her. Her mouth fell open and she sucked in a gulping lungful of air.

And then she shuddered; her whole body jerked under him. She made wordless noises of pleasure. He seemed to be waiting for her and once she was breathing again, he continued.

All she could say now was yes, but it seemed to be enough.

"Oh yes…"

He just kept going until they were both a sweating gasping mass and then he rammed into her and stayed there; his spine arching back and his arms at full extension as he tried to push into her even a tiny bit more. He let out a guttural groan that turned into a howl. An almost realistic howl. She came again, just at the sound of it.

And then he collapsed on top of her. She lay under him for a minute and tried to breathe. He rolled off her, sliding out of at the same time. He slid an arm under her sweaty back and folded her in against him. He kissed her. She snuggled in under his armpit and rested her head on the meat of his shoulder.

He kept brushing her skin with his fingers; a ceaseless contact. She did the same on his chest; drawing circles.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "You okay?"

"Better than okay."

He chuckled. It had a pleased sound. She decided that she loved that chuckle.

"Wow… some Halloween. I think we missed dress ups though."

"We could have our own," he suggested.

"Embry, we're naked. We're kind of the opposite of dressed up."

He looked around. "Oh, hang on." He grabbed the white handkerchief she had dropped on the side table. She was propped up on her elbow, watching him. He lay on his back and grinned at her. He gave himself a couple of hardening strokes. He shook out the handkerchief and dropped it over his now rigid cock. It made a little ghost.

She laughed. "Oh my god, that's adorable. Is he friendly? Casper the friendly ghost?" she asked.

"Hey," he chided. "You're supposed to be frightened."

"Oh I am…" she agreed quickly. "So frightened that you will have to comfort me," she suggested wickedly.

He grinned at her again. "That's the idea…"

FF_2154210_ - 30/10/2011 04:34:00 PM


End file.
